


Alone

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Adventure Time, Bad End Friends - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A forhead kiss, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Bad End Friends, Bad au, Bad end, Beast Wirt, Beast Wirt and Ice Finn, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Bill and Dipper combination thing, Bipper, Bipper is a brat, Crown madness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmwork Finn, Finn Mertins - Freeform, Finn is a sad boy, Fluff after drama, Heavy Angst, I finished this somehow, Ice Finn x Beast Wirt, If you want it to be gay, It's a big house where they live together, M/M, One Shot, Sad stroy with a happy ending, Ship fic you can interpret as friends, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven is an angry mom, Wirt is doing his best, Yellow Diamond Steven Universe, also the Devil is involved maybe, because I said so, huzzah, kinda gay, over the garden wall - Freeform, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: Finn searches the forest for answers and Wirt searches for him. They both find something.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a part of expanding the Bad End Friends tag before I post a bigger fic! I'm gonna try and make these as interesting as I can while practicing on the characters before I post the big official thing. And I have a feeling I won't be able to expand on every single idea/thought in my mind in some huge fic so these little one shots can help me with that. 
> 
> Also, for reference as to how these characters look, please Google the Bad End Friends to find some amazing art!! It deserves so much more love than what it gets. 
> 
> Right, so this is another shipping fic you could interpret as just friends! Bit of a warning because Finn is pretty emotional over his past but that's all I'll say about that. If you're aware of how the crown works, you can expect that kind of drama.

Some days were really a testimony to how far life could take things before everyone in the Bad End House lost their minds. This was easily one of those days. 

"Finn's run off again." Steven grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wirt. Do me a favor and bring him back here before we have to deal with the consequences. Leaving him to his own devices will only lead to the worst possible results and we all know that." 

"We should let the icy crybaby cause some chaos!" Bipper argued, having been drawing something on the floor with several crayons, some of them in his mouth and hair. "Boss won't let him do it, it would only be kind of us to give him some freedom! Besides, it's been too hot around here. This fragile body can hardly handle it." He grimaced before turning back to his drawing, biting his tongue as he kept doodling. 

Wirt stared at them without amusement before he shut his eyes. "It's best if I go out for him because no one else here is competent enough to deal with him, nor do they want to. Understood." He opened his multicolored orbs again as he turned out of the room, his lantern swinging from his wooden antlers. The half human, half beast ignored sounds of yet another argument brewing between Steven and Bipper, choosing instead to focus on the forest and follow the cold breeze carried by the wind. 

Wirt felt right at home with the forest right outside their residence, memories of his own coming to mind as he made his way through. It wasn't enough to make him smile but it kept him alert, alive. He knew when predators were close by, he knew what plants were safe to touch and most importantly, he was always aware of human presence. Humans were so obvious, it was almost too easy to recognize their patterns. They never concealed themselves, they never tried to remain hidden to anything other than the dumbest of creatures. Why they chose so often to expose themselves to more intelligent beings such as their own kind was beyond him but it had made his survival simpler. Now however, it only assisted him with finding Finn as his existence no longer hinged on using humans. Well, not in the same way he had in the past. Such thoughts were dangerous to follow and often lead him to feeling distraught so, instead of lingering on them, Wirt put his focus back into the tracks and even more apparent, the snowfall occurring in the East. 

At the center of a growing cloud of snow and cold, sitting on a log and staring at the ground while mumbling things to himself was Finn, the once purely human boy. With magic involved, it was difficult to say what he was anymore (a wizard of sorts? Who knew) but who he used to be tended to be an even more perplexing question. It was this question that lead Finn to the forest, running away even at the dismay of the other two who called for him to go back. He couldn't go back, he couldn't calm down! Not until he sorted out his head. "Must...must...remember! The snow, the frost, they will grow but this is-this is not what I am meant to do!" His blue hands gripped at his blonde hair and cap, the crown angled slightly as he held on tighter, his teeth sharpening until they were as lethal as knives. "I must remember! I must! These faces that mock me, these names that escape me! I have to! I have to make sense of them!" 

Wirt walked through the snow, tsking to himself when the storm began to pick up. He let out a cold, shuddering breath when he finally found Finn in his maddened state, grateful that his lantern no longer depended on the care of a mortal. "Finn. We must return home." His voice spoke up against the whirlwind as he walked closer. "You are losing control and this is becoming ridiculous. Should we not want greater forces involved, you will compose yourself and realize how childish you're acting." His voice was stern but that was what came naturally to him. Reprimanding them all as though they were children. 

Finn turned to Wirt and growled, standing up at once. "No! You don't understand, none of you do! I am a dangerous creature with horrific thoughts and before I can be around any of you, I must take care of them! I do not want to be blamed for my actions, I do not want to be-to be yelled at anymore! I need to find the answers and I won't find them by staying locked away in my chambers!" His hand clenched into a fist, his claw pinched and locked in it's position as frustration only grew at the situation, at himself, at everything. 

"The forest may not give you the answers you seek, especially if you destroy it and the animals who dwell within it." Wirt snapped, only walking closer. "You are irrational and you are looking for answers you won't be able to understand unless you're level headed. Breathe. Calm down. Then look for whatever you desire. You'll get much more pleasing results, I guarantee that." 

Finn bit his lip, not caring at all about the blue blood that leaked from the wound. "You don't understand. None of you do. Didn't you hear me say that before? You don't know what it's like to-to have these incessant voices within your mind! The crown speaks to me and while I need it to live, it wishes to destroy me to-to damage my mind further and further for it's own gain! While the magic binding it cannot make it do much to me right now, it has already taken so much from me! I-I am not the person I once was! And I no longer have those who I loved and cared for!" He stared at the snow covered ground, searching the blanket of white for things he couldn't see. "I know I used to be more than this. More than a toy for everyone, a weapon to use, a thing to bend at whatever angle is needed for someone else to benefit from. I used to be loved. I used to be needed beyond a meaningless task. Tasks that had my best interests in mind. I used to have a. A family." The last word was a whisper, broken and soft. 

Wirt noticed the snow had stopped falling, the forest had gone silent along with the storm. The shadow of the cloud still hung above them but it was no longer half as cold as it had been mere minutes ago. This calmed him. Wirt decided it was best to do whatever made Finn calm down. "Why does this family mean so much to you?" 

"Because I meant. I meant the world to them. They gave me purpose. They made me. I don't. I don't remember them but I remember they did their best to make sure I was alive. They made new life. They were life. And all I wanted was to make them happy to thank them for this life. Even if they didn't like the life they had made, they still made me. When I was with them, I didn't have to be alone. I didn't feel alone. I was a part of them, helping them survive. That's what a family does. They help each other live. And I failed. I made them-" Finn's words caught in his throat as he stared ahead, his eyes wide in understanding. "I made them die."

Wirt recognized this as a bad thing. Death was something mortals hated more than anything else. Their own deaths, they deaths of those they treasured, mortals were willing to do anything to cheat such events. When they felt as though someone's soul was stolen away from them by Death, they became emotional and unapproachable to most. He took a step forward, cautious and afraid to be caught in a blizzard he believed was coming from all the pain Finn would feel. "Finn. Stay calm." 

But the storm never came. 

Finn stood there, still in shock before he took a few stumbling steps forward. "They're gone. I can never find them. My snow, my frost destroyed them, buried them. Pushed them away, just as it does to everyone else. Ah." Tears fell slowly down his cheeks, his gaze falling with them. "It hurts. I can't even feel angry. Everything just-" He collapsed onto the forest floor, curling in on himself. Sobs racked his body as snow evaporated around them, the water dripping from the foliage and the cloud above being the only evidence that Finn had created the snow storm. Hiccups and cries muffled by his arms were the last remaining sounds in the Eastern half of the forest, the animals having retreated to the parts untouched by the sudden bout of winter. 

Wirt watched Finn, unable to sympathize or comprehend what that was like but he still felt his body move forward. Something about his collapsed, pitiful form made Wirt want it to stop and filled him with an unfamiliar emotion. He gave Finn a few minutes to let his icy tears litter the ground before he bent down on one knee, soon sitting on both of them to be at eye level with the other. "If it is loneliness you fear, it's not...it's not necessary. This forest is a living, breathing thing, it is with you as you are with it. If your loss of family is what bothers you then I may only give my condolences. I am sure they did not suffer long." He wasn't sure but it felt as though Finn would want to be assured of such a notion. 

Finn sniffled, attempting to calm down when he looked up at Wirt, sorrow reflected in his face. "I'm a monster. A terrible monster who should bury himself in the snow and his ramblings. I'm not wanted, I-I did a terrible thing to the only ones who did want me. All of them, friends, my f-family. I took it all away. Of course I'm alone. The forest doesn't-doesn't care about me. No one does." His body shook as he spoke, trembling as he tried to stand up. "Please. Let me fly away, let me grieve alone for the rest of my miserable existence. I don't deserve the company of others." 

"Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself like that." Wirt quickly shot out before he reminded himself to remain composed while he rose up as well. A shouting match never lead to anything good. He exhaled, softening his tone. "You mentioned what a family was. It's life, right? You said that. Then does that not mean they want you to live? That if they were here, even if they did not like the life they made, just as you said, they would want you to continue to live anyways?" It was reasoning Wirt himself didn't understand entirely but if it made Finn stop acting like this, he'd feed him all the jargon the boy desired. Anything to make this end. 

"I don't have a family anymore, that's my fault. Even if they want me to live, how can I when I removed them, got rid of them? What else do I have that isn't going to lead to more suffering?" Finn's broken, tired voice barely escaped him before he let out a bitter laugh. "All I know is cold. Numb, invading cold. It's all I am. And it will hurt anyone who I'd ever want to be close to, whether they wanted to be close to me or not. It's not going to do anyone any good. It's best that I live this life of mine alone. No one wants me anyways. I'm already alone and a danger as well. I should leave before I make things worse." 

Wirt grabbed at his hand of flesh, entwining it in his own. "You're no worse than anyone here, myself included. You have great powers, yes but that's not what makes you a danger. It is how you chose to use them. You have control, you have choice now. It is a part of your deal. If you leave, that deal will be broken, you will lose all semblance of sanity and you will hurt many innocent people without choice because you will have lost the ability to make decisions. Stay here, with us and the only people you could potentially hurt will be those who could defend themselves and the people you chose to hurt. You can gain more control than what you currently have and not have to be alone. You can live among us." It was odd for him to speak on the other's behalf but they were just as trapped as he was. They were all stuck together. Living together. "We can be a family." 

Finn paused, his angry expression melting away into one full of hope. "We. We could be a family?" He questioned aloud, his head tilting like a puppy before a smile formed. "Yes. Yes that makes perfect sense! We are all beings who have nowhere else to go. We can live together, support one another! And even if we do not like each other, we can still keep one another alive! Yes!" He beamed, suddenly racing forward and embracing Wirt. 

Wirt let out a quiet sound of disapproval that died in his throat. This would get Finn to comply and it stopped him from crying. Wirt didn't like his tears. Not at all. It made no sense but he supposed logic didn't apply to any of this. "I'm glad you like the idea." He replied, unable to think of anything else to say. Finn was very cold but it wasn't unbearable. It was just strange when Bipper and Steven were both much warmer. Most beings were warm and alive. Finn was cold and just as alive as they were. His arms slowly wrapped around Finn in return, a hand landing on his back and another on the back of his head as he let Finn remain close. Physical contact calmed Finn and so, he would participate in it. 

"I like the idea very much." Finn confessed, his head resting on Wirt's shoulder as he held the other, the light of the dangling lantern warming his head. "It makes me feel as though I'm not so alone. Thank you. I needed it." He shut his eyes, exhausted by how much magic he had used during his tantrum and the emotions he had released along side them. 

Sensing this, Wirt decided to ease them over to the log, sitting Finn down and not resisting when his head fell back onto his shoulder. To encourage such behavior, Wirt wrapped his arm around him, the motion feeling more natural than he believed it would. "When you are ready to go back, we may. I see no reason to return so soon. I'm sure Steven and Bipper are at one another's throats again, they'll probably calm down should we give them enough space." 

Finn giggled, happily nuzzling into Wirt. "They're always at odds with each other. I doubt they'd stop feuding just because I vanished." He mumbled, the warmth and comfort his companion provided making Finn even more tired, sleep approaching without any fight from him. Even thinking of the duo's squabbles only gave him an ease from the thought that this was only occurring since they were living together. 

"You'd be surprised. Steven practically begged for me to find you." Wirt mused, knowing that had some truth to it. "But I'm sure Bipper would miss having you around. You know he enjoys making you sculpt things from the snow." There was many a time that Bipper would beg Finn to create something with his powers, wanting him to draw some obscene things Wirt and Steven rolled their eyes at. Finn's powers were still impressive, all things considered. 

Finn yawned, his body's weight becoming dependent on Wirt to keep him from falling. "He does, doesn't he? What do you. What do you like about me?" The question was barely intelligible as he began to fade into a deep slumber, the cloud above them fading away with his loss of consciousness. 

Wirt thought on this, unable to speak right away. He hadn't really thought of what he liked about the people he was stuck with, simply what made them useful or what he'd have to watch out for. The amalgamation of boy and beast was more accustomed to viewing everything as a threat. "I like how vibrant you are. Your expressive self, your passion. Even when others don't agree or enjoy what you create, you have such fixation and dedication. I like that about you." It felt strange to say so but he was satisfied with that answer. 

Finn let out a happy chuckle. "I like you too." It was the last words he spoke before he nodded off, breathing slowly without a care in the world. At this point, his forehead touched Wirt's neck and his body was curled into the source of heat. He was the picture of innocence, his face calm and his crown tilted to give him the appearance of a rowdy preschooler who had finally gone to bed. 

Wirt didn't bother moving him or himself. He'd let Finn sleep and stay where he was so they could go right back home when he awoke, Wirt able to guide him and know Finn was heading back instead of wherever his emotions wanted to take him. He thought of the winters back in his forest, of snow and cold and deafening silence. Finn did not bring on these same feelings of contempt. Finn reminded him more of spring, of endless green fields with endless amounts of butterflies and bees. Such romantic thoughts hardly ever drifted into his mind but there was something so soothing about Finn resting on him. An emptiness he didn't know existed was filled. "I'm turning sentimental. Have I lost my mind?" Instead of dread crawling up his spine, the notion made a rare smile appear on Wirt's face. His eyes slipped shut as he thought of spring and then of Finn, his skin a healthy peach color and butterflies swarming around him with all the worries and regrets of before left behind. He fell asleep with the warmth of the summer sun as his blanket and his own mind free of it's usual concerns. 

•┈┈┈••✦ :εïз: ✦••┈┈┈•

Finn and Wirt returned back home to find Bipper coated in more remnants of crayons and Steven pacing nervously, the both of them looking up when they walked into the living room. 

"Well, well, well, look who's back! We thought you were dead! Maybe. Or that you at least fought a bear." Bipper shrugged, getting up and off the floor to inspect the duo. "You were out there for hours!" 

"What were you doing?" Steven asked, showing more concern than Wirt expected. "You can't just go running off like that, if you were still out there and He appeared, we'd have been in huge trouble! Besides that, if any humans saw you two we would have had to deal with them. It's enough of a headache with all of you, anything or anyone else would drive me insane." 

Instead of providing a reasonable explanation, Finn decided to tell them his favorite part. "Wirt told me he liked me! And that we would be a family!" He chirped, now in a very good mood. Cleansing all that negativity out of his system did Finn wonders. 

There was a sudden hush in the room, Bipper, Steven and Wirt processing what Finn had just said. 

Wirt's face went red, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. "I said I like things about you, Finn! That's-I didn't-we didn't-!" His mouth flopped like a fish as he tried to convince someone of his words. "The family part out of context sounds odd yes but, I can explain-!" 

Bipper's teeth were on full display as he gave everyone his best cheshire grin. "No need for that, Wirt! I understand. Times have changed, I'm quite aware of that. If you two wanna go kiss each other in the forest, I have no problem with that. Just as long as you make sure to still do whatever I tell you to." 

Steven simply huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, while I agree that I like things about Finn too, there's no need to try and keep him to yourself. He is very efficient." That was true. Finn was great at assisting him whenever he had to deal with threats. 

Wirt was at a loss for words, unable to vocalize a single syllable while Finn stood there, naively smiling away. "I-I demand that I be able to tell everyone exactly what's going on! Because it wasn't whatever you two believed what went on! We don't go into the forest to-to do vulgar things!" Reminded of his dream of Finn in the forest, the blush only grew stronger, Wirt covering his face while showing an uncharacteristic display of weakness. 

"I was only joking but you sound so defensive, I think I'm right!" Bipper smugly announced, his hands on his hips. "I think you two went off in the forest to have some private, intimate time alone and just used an excuse you knew we'd fall for and believe. Smart thinking but you aren't exactly involving someone who's all that deceptive." It was no secret Finn wore his heart on his sleeves and that lying wasn't all that natural to him. That was the reason why they opted to keep him out of most conversations with Him. 

"I spent some alone time with Finn in the forest the other day, I don't see that as a particularly shameful thing." Steven shrugged, interpreting "alone time with Finn" as something entirely different than what Wirt and Bipper thought. Finn was a valuable part to many of his missions, unlike the other two. 

Bipper smirked with all the deviance of demonic half. "I had no idea everyone was taking turns with Finn. Or that you were all so close. I'm a tad hurt, really." He took Finn's metal claw, lifting it to his mouth to kiss it. "If everyone else thinks you're hot stuff, maybe you oughta show me what you've been showing them." 

A blue flush took over Finn's face as he watched Bipper, his free hand on his heart in a touched display. "You truly do care about me! I would be happy to give you such a display of my frost and snow whenever you'd like." He couldn't believe how kind Bipper was being! It was nice to feel so wanted. 

Then it all hit Steven like a ton of bricks. Realizing just what Bipper had been implying, his hand went right in front his gem, his yellow eyes blown wide. "I'm going to give you five seconds and then I will have no mercy. So I advise you run and hope your weak body will be able to keep up with my nearly endless amount of stamina if you don't want to suffer electrocution. Understood?" 

Nervous sweat beaded on Bipper's forehead as he slowly let go of Finn's claw. "Crystal clear! So, uh, see ya 'round popsicle, gotta run!" He then quickly dashed away, headed for his room as Steven followed in pursuit, making him double his efforts. 

Finn stood there in confusion and he turned to Wirt for answers. "Why is Steven fighting with him this time? Bipper was very nice for once. I didn't mind him kissing me. I like kisses." That was a fact. Kisses were warm and pleasant and provided a break from the cold. 

"Bipper is being his usual self and Steven is following suit. And you shouldn't kiss him." Wirt sighed, his heart finally calming down from the excitement of a few moments ago. He hadn't been this riled up in awhile, all this in one day was almost too much for him to take. 

Finn sat on that sentence, a few of his fingers briefly in his mouth before he turned to Wirt again. "Should I kiss you instead?" If Bipper wasn't supposed to be kissed and Steven most likely didn't even want hugs, perhaps Wirt was the best possible choice. 

Wirt felt the lantern burn so brightly, he thought he would set his own antlers on fire. "Finn. I um." He held a hand to his face, not sure what to say to that. After wrestling with some thoughts, he bent down, brushing away some of Finn's blonde locks to kiss his forehead. "There. That is. That is the kind of kiss I can give you." Anything else would most likely cause him to incinerate himself. Was that even okay? Was anything okay? Was he okay? 

Finn looked star struck before he made his way back to his Chambers, ready to jot down everything into his diary. He was sure this would all take at least six pages and he'd hardly had anything of substance to write so, this was a welcome change of pace. With all this excitement, he didn't even know where to start! 

Wirt let out a hard exhale once he was sure Finn wasn't able to hear him making his way to the couch and sitting down. He picked up the book he'd discarded to retrieve Finn hours ago, opening it up and scanning through the pages. He did his best to focus on reading but his thought were all over the place. Still, he attempted to focus on the words and cancel out everything but the sound of Bipper screaming while he read. 

"OUCH! Steven, stop I-OW! OKAY, OKAY, IT WAS JUST A JOKE, I WASN'T CALLING YOU WEAK! OW, STEVEN!!! CURSE THIS MORTAL BODY!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a loooot more than I thought I would omg. But yes, I have decided to fill up the Bad End Friends tag and would for sure appreciate some help to make it an official Fandom! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always! And if anyone has any Bad End requsts, feel free to shoot em at me on here or my insta, @hypnotichetalia! Also, wanna buy me a coffee? I could use it! https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14
> 
> 'Till next time!


End file.
